roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity Stones
: "From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence." : ― Wong The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities. Each of the stones possess unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilisations for millennia. Only beings of immense power can directly wield the Stones, such as Celestials, or the Mad Titan Thanos. Lesser beings face dire consequences: Jane Foster became ill after being exposed to the Aether and Carina exploded when she touched the Power Stone; however, these effects can be reduced if a group is sharing the power among themselves. It is also possible to place an Infinity Stone inside a container to prevent a person from directly touching it, allowing the user to wield the Stone's power without suffering the normal repercussions. Examples include the Space Stone inside the Tesseract, the Mind Stone inside the Scepter, the Power Stone inside the Orb and Cosmi-Rod, the Time Stone inside the Eye of Agamotto, and all the Infinity Stones inside the Infinity Gauntlet. When Thanos successfully collected all of them, he used their phenomenal powers to annihilate half of the inhabitants of the universe. He later destroyed the stones, reducing them to atoms, to prevent the Decimation from being undone. Five years later, the Avengers travel back in time to retrieve the stones from an alternate timeline to undo Thanos' actions. After the Battle of Earth, Captain America returns the stones to their proper place in time to prevent any changes to the present. Infinity Stones Space Stone * Stone Color: Blue * Original Containment Unit: Tesseract * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Odin (until 965) ** Church Keeper † (until 1942) ** HYDRA (1942-1945) ** Howard Stark † (1945-1949) ** Mar-Vell † (until 1989) *** Avengers (1970, 2023) ** Goose (1995) ** S.H.I.E.L.D. (1995-2012) ** Heimdall (2012-2017) ** Hela (2017) ** Loki (2012, 2017-2018) ** Thanos † (2018) * Current Owners: UnknownThanos (as of 2023), Loki (alternate timeline) * Current Location: UnknownThanos (as of 2023), Inside the Tesseract (alternate timeline) Mind Stone * Stone Color: Yellow (Blue within the Scepter) * Original Containment Unit: Scepter * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Thanos†Thanos (until 2012) ** Loki (2012) ** S.H.I.E.L.D. (2012-2014) *** Avengers (2012, 2023) ** HYDRA (2014-2015) ** AvengersLoki (2015) ** Ultron † (2015) ** Vision (2015-2018) ** Thanos † (2018) * Current Owner: UnknownThanos (as of 2023) * Current Location: UnknownThanos (as of 2023) Reality Stone * Stone Color: Red * Original Containment Unit: Aether * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Malekith † (until 2988 BC) ** Bor † (2988 BC) ** Jane Foster (2013) *** Avengers (2013, 2023) ** Malekith † (2013) ** Asgardians (2013) ** Taneleer Tivan (2013-2018) ** Thanos † (2018) * Current Owner: UnknownThanos (as of 2023) * Current Location: UnknownThanos (as of 2023) Power Stone * Stone Color: Purple * Original Containment Unit: Orb * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Eson the Searcher ** Cosmic Beings ** Avengers (2014, 2023) ** Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) ** Ronan the Accuser † (2014) ** Nova Corps (2014-2018) ** Thanos † (2018) * Current Owner: UnknownThanos (as of 2023) * Current Location: UnknownThanos (as of 2023) Time Stone * Stone Color: Green * Original Containment Unit: Eye of Agamotto * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Agamotto ** Cagliostro ** Ancient One † *** Avengers (2012, 2023) ** Doctor Strange (2017-2018) ** Thanos † (2018) * Current Owner: Doctor StrangeThanos (since 2023) * Current Location: Inside the Eye of Agamotto (since 2023) Soul Stone * Stone Color: Orange * Original Containment Unit: Shrine on Vormir * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Red Skull (1945-2018) *** Avengers (2014, 2023) ** Thanos † (2018) * Current Owner: UnknownThanos (as of 2023) * Current Location: UnknownThanos (as of 2023) Capabilities As the Infinity Stones are the representation of all the necessary aspects of existence, they have absolute control over the fabric of reality they represent and from it, they derive extremely powerful capabilities to be wielded and are the most powerful artifacts in the known universe. Thor describes the Infinity Stones as the greatest power in the universe, and "unparalleled" in their destructive capabilities. The power of the Time Stone was able to render even a tremendously powerful cosmic being of Dormammu's calibre powerless to do anything to break it. The Reality Stone's power can affect the whole universe, with Malekith intending to use its capabilities to cover the whole universe in darkness. The Space Stone was thought to be capable of channeling energy sufficient to destroy a planet with the Power Stone being able to destroy worlds simply via its energy making contact with their surface. Even Asgard deems it unwise to house two stones in one place, despite the fact that their vault is extremely well guarded. Augmented by the Power Stone, the Dark Aster was able to easily breach the considerable defenses that surrounded Xandar with Irani Rael declaring a state of emergency once she learned that Ronan wielded it. One of the greatest feats of power ever to be seen from the use of the Infinity Stones was their power to force living beings to die out. Such power alone was the true motivation for Thanos to seek out the Infinity Stones in the first place. When all six Stones are brought together and properly channelled, they make their wielder virtually omnipotent, being able to affect the universe in almost any way they choose, which Thanos demonstrated when he killed half of all life in the universe via a simple finger snap. However, the same Infinity Stones were even used to resurrect all those who were decimated by Thanos. Interestingly, the combined power of all the Infinity Stones could not resurrect Natasha Romanoff, who had sacrificed herself so that the Avengers could have the Soul Stone. The Soul Stone was located in Vormir and had held a very special place within the ranks of the Infinity Stones. According to Wong's ancient texts, the Soul Stone could be the most powerful Infinity Stone there is. In order to wield the Soul Stone, the Soul Stone demanded those who seek to wield it must first sacrifice someone they genuinely care for, so as to ensure that he who seeks the Soul Stone does indeed understand its power. The Soul Stone can manipulate the spiritual essence of living or deceased beings, making it the most powerful of all the Infinity Stones. The Soul Stone even has a pocket dimension within it called Soulworld. Soulworld consists entirely of shallow water underneath a dim orange sky, where the souls of the dead can be communicated with. However, due to their sheer power, only a single being of exceptional power, or collections of lesser beings who are unified and focused in their intent, is able to wield the stones. As a result, the Stones were often placed in mediums that would allow for a limited, but more stable, access to their power such as the Eye of Agamotto or the Scepter. The power of all six Stones can be harnessed collectively, but prior to Thanos completing the Infinity Gauntlet, this had never been accomplished, all who attempted being overwhelmed by the powers of the individual Stones. However, even the Gauntlet itself was left heavily burnt from channelling and focusing the power of all six Stones. The Stones, due to their immense power, are almost completely indestructible with King Bor viewing even the full might of Asgard as insufficient to destroy the Aether with the same stone later being unharmed by Thor unleashing his lightning on it. The only known way to destroy an Infinity Stone is for a sufficiently powerful energy source that is similar to that of one of the Stones to be fully unleashed upon said Stone, as Vision theorised and proven when Scarlet Witch, by concentrating all the force of her power, which was derived from the Mind Stone, back into it, eventually managing to shatter it although it still took considerable time and effort. The Stone's destruction unleashed all the energies contained within, though the resulting wave was harmless. The only known way to recreate a destroyed Infinity Stone is to use the Time Stone to rewind time to before its destruction. Following the Destruction of Asgard however, Thor believed that the fully empowered Surtur had destroyed the Tesseract, suggesting a sufficiently powerful being could destroy a Stone. After the decimation, Thanos had destroyed the Infinity Stones by turning their own power against them. The energy derived from the Stones has shown the ability to grant superhuman powers. When exposed to the Space Stone derived energies of the Light-Speed Engine, Carol Danvers was gifted with powers based on those of the Space Stone, particularly her enhanced speed and energy channelling. Likewise, the energy of the Mind Stone allowed Wanda Maximoff to develop telekinetic and telepathic abilities and also granted her brother Pietro the power of superhuman speed.Category:Items Category:Weapons